The Great Cat-Astrophe
by TheKingofGames1001
Summary: Peace has returned to the land of Equestria, however Unknown to the ponies something is coming as a prophecy begins to take place and the planet's secret past and the origins of the tree of harmony are revealed showing an advanced society that the ponies weren't aware of.


**The King: Yes, I know... But this needs to be done. But know this, if I am ever to "Join the herd", know that I will never "Join the colt". With that said this story will have a complicated timeline so try not to get confused. I own nothing except originally created characters with in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **I** **ntroduction**

In a time of great hardship, we have made sure that the galaxy is kept out of the hand of the dominions. They have been taught that their princess is their god. They're wrong. Dare not any living creature speak out against my knowledge as it will not help. My kind has lived on this same planet years before. We left, for a cause that we thought that it was lost. They have proved us wrong, but by doing this has unleash them to the risk of the planet even more so. If we are to keep this planet alive we must watch over it, while still keeping the promise we made eons ago. A promise in which we would finish what they had started. Princess of this land, hear our words as they will prove that this is no hoax.

Years ago the land was quenched with a plague by a horrid foe of which cause the original settlers to vanish and for us to be born. We set out to complete the goals they aimed for. We evolved into our more knowledge granted forms and began the work, yet the culprit of the disappearance did not remain a mystery for long. We found the ones before us on a nearby world and discovered the plague that covered the planet that we inhabited. We pushed hard to find a way to cleanse the air for their return, but our work was interrupted. Our projects began failing from the shear might of the dreaded presence with in the world.

They came to find, to learn, to compete, to conquer. Why this world they chose is beyond comprehension, my people knew that they we here yet they weren't. Many thought of them as a fabric of fiction before we found the ones that left for the world beyond the moon. The ones responsible for the lies of which we had taken from them were now thrown out the window. The plan to bring them back wasn't spoken without a warning of which would set the land free from these retched dictators and push towards a better world that was prophesized since the early ancients and written within a little black book.

The prophecy was soon to take place, but not like it was suppose to be. It may have been that the prophecy was misread as the great event happened. The entire planet and the physics of it had changed by the force of the deceiver. From what we thought the world was finally being reformed for the next age to come so we left to look for the one that caused the event to happen in the first place. Although taken the world as it is now the prophecy seems to have left its mark yet not completely as it was not fully completed. Yet we kept watch to see what happens. As years turned into centuries and centuries turned into ages, you world took form, and now the threat has returned to the planet.

The time is coming when next age will begin. He may already be there as we so well speak. Watch your kingdom, watch your sister, watch your subjects, watch your students, watch out for the evils that will emerge from the darkness and keep them from taking over the worlds of others, and most importantly watch the stars. You may not know yet but you will the time it comes. You may have control of stars and moon, but know that you one half of the whole, You will meet with the other soon. Keep your wits about you as you move forward as there is no going back from this point on. The galaxy depends great on this planet so do not fail. May our roads cross soon. Take care.

* * *

 **The King: Just a reminder know that this isn't a sign that I am joined in any sort of cult within the presence of this said show. I have placed myself into a neutral cold war pact to prevent me to putting any harm into what ever fandoms of which this show represents. Just Review and know that I'm being perfectly clear that I'm not doing this to put the show upon a pedestal, I'm doing it because I want to.**


End file.
